Nero
Nero, previously known as Ryan_the_Tempest, is a British member of the Tales forums who joined on May 13, 2007. He is considered a hot-headed individual who gets worked up too easily, which usually causes him to get himself into much trouble with other members, leading to frequent outbursts of eDrama. He tends to sarcastic and condescending, but occasionally shows a nicer side to himself to members he's more comfortable around. Not to be left out of the Tales action, Nero imported a copy of Tales of The Abyss since the game never got a European release. This added to his roster of Tales games, which included Tales of Symphonia, Vesperia and the Tales of Phantasia remake for Game Boy Advance. History A quiet member who never really was good at contributing, Nero initially spent most of his time in the Abyss section of the forums, commenting a little on the fanart. Later, he moved onto the Forum Games where his post count soared through a considerable amount of spam. He was best known by the members who regularly posted in the The is banned game (which was locked for being too much of a chat topic). On December 7, 2007, Nero came into a relationship with Azure Edge (then known as Coldheartedjade). Their constant public declarations of affection towards each other constantly caused certain problems on the forums. The relationship came to an abrupt end around Summer 2008, a final wave of drama caused by their split. Soon after the closure of The is banned, Nero moved away from Forum Games and began posting largely in General Discussion, where he is best known for his poor points, short-lived threads and bad attitude. Nero does not get along with most of the General Discussion members due to his ignorance and hot-head personality, but does manage to make the odd point of interest. He now contributes considerably less to GD, possibly due to his lack of interest in the topics brought up and seemingly always causing some sort of commotion from people getting the wrong idea of his posts. On August 15, 2008, Nero started up another relationship with fellow member Momishin. This occured not long after his relationship with Azure Edge, and the two had been friends for several months already. Unlike Nero's previous relationship, he and Momishin hold a very strong relationship, with no outbreaks of eDrama from the pair of them. Nero had begun posting in the Role-Playing forum in early 2008. Flarewolf first introduced him to this section, first sparking his interest in literary role-playing. However, he easily became bored with having to wait for other members to post their replies. He has posted in quite a variety of role-plays to this date, as well as creating a few of his own now, although due to his attitude people are always unsure whether they are actually allowed to post. Present Scarcley seen logged into the Tales forums nowadays, Nero spends most of his online time indulging in Team Fortress 2, writing, watching videos or taking on one of his newer hobbies; attempting to make ROM hacks. Though he's mellowed out over the years, he still avoids actively posting and contributing, prefering instead to just skim/lurk the Video Games and Role-Play sections. Video Games As well as the Tales games, Nero has a large number of other games he enjoys to the extent where he'll play himself into a zombified coma until he beats the game close to (or bang on) 100%. He has admitted he spends too much time on games on several occasions, but does not want to give them up as they are one of the few stress-relievers he has. *Tales Series (Symphonia, Abyss, Phantasia and Vesperia) *Final Fantasy I *Final Fantasy II *Final Fantasy VII *Final Fantasy X *Gears of War *Gears of War 2 *Prince of Persia: Sands of Time *Prince of Persia: Warrior Within *Prince of Persia: The Two Thrones *Fable: The Lost Chapters *Fable II *Super Mario Land *Various Super Mario Bros. games *Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door *Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga *Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time *Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker *Legend of Zelda: Minish Cap *Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass *Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess *Left 4 Dead *Left 4 Dead 2 *Fiesta (An MMORPG) *Disgaea: Hour of Darkness *Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories *Resident Evil 4 *Resident Evil 5 *Soul Calibur 4 *''Too many to list.'' Nero has expressed dislike to many FPS (except the ones listed) such as CoD and games which feature realistic cars racing. He claims that games should be as unrealistic as possible. "Games are about doing things you can't do and blowing crap up. If I wanted to drive a bloody car, I would have bought and flattened my college years ago and turned it into a racetrack!" Category:Forum Users